Lucian Lupei
Lucian Lupei is the oldest son of Stefan Lupei and Daciana Lupei, older brother of Vasile Lupei, and uncle of Fane Lupei. He is the mate to Perizada of The Fae. History Lucian went to war and was presumed dead after he had been accidentally trapped in the Dark Forest in the realm of the Fae. He waited there for years in his white wolf form until Reyaz transported Alina Lupei, Jacquelyn Lupei, Jennifer Anghelescu, Sally Milkos, Elle of The Fae, Cynthia Steele, Crina and Lilly Pierce there. ''Sacrifice of Love'' (Grey Wolves Series #7) Lucian first appears when Alina Lupei, Jacquelyn Lupei, Sally Miklos, Jennifer Anghelescu, Lilly Pierce, Cynthia Steele, Elle of The Fae, and Crina are teleported to the Dark Forest. He watches them in his wolf form, and eventually phases into his human form and has a conversation with them. He disappears after feeling Reyaz and Lorelle of the Fae flash to the Dark Forest, saying, "They must not know I'm here." He returns to watch over Alina's body after she dies, per Vasile's instructions. When The Great Luna appears to resurrect Alina, he asks why he hasn't died yet. She tells him he still has a purpose. Lucian goes with The Great Luna and Alina to go resurrect Sally and Peri, and when he makes eye contact with Peri, he realizes he's her true mate. Peri however leaves instantly, and he returns to the rest of the canis lupus. Lucian's markings eventually change, and he goes to talk to his brother. Vasile hints at his mate being Peri. Peri is talking to Jen, Jacque, and Sally, when Lucian confronts her about hiding from him. ''Into the Fae'' (Gypsy Healers Series #1) He appears after waking Peri up from a nightmare. He watches Peri train with all the other wolves, and talks to Decebel about how troublesome mates are, and Decebel tells him about how being mated is the best thing that could happen to him. ''Den of Sorrows'' (Grey Wolves Series #9) He doesn't make an in-body appearance, but he often talks to Peri through their mate bond, and offers support, comfort, and advice. Appearance Lucian has sliver eyes ringed with black and a tall, more leaner body than Vasile. He has blond hair, rare for someone of his bloodline, and a similar bone structure to Vasile's. He has markings on his right side, indicating he is dominant enough to be an Alpha. His presence is described as filling a room enough to making it feel crowded. Personality and Traits He is very intimidating. He is relative calm, cool, and collected for the most part, though when he loses his temper its frightening. Powers and Abilities Lucian is dominant enough to be an Alpha, so he can use his power to command lesser wolves. He can speak both Romanian and English, though it's formal due to missing several centuries from being trapped in the Dark Forest. Category:Dominants Category:Males Category:Mated Category:Characters Category:Full Canis Lupis Category:Lupei Family Category:Sacrifice of Love Characters Category:Den of Sorrows Characters Category:The Burning Claw Characters Category:Into the Fae Characters Category:Wolf of Stone Characters Category:Jewel of Darkness Characters Category:Gypsy Healers Series Characters Category:Grey Wolves Series Characters Category:Points of View Category:Romanian Category:Romanian Pack Category:Eastern Romanian Pack Category:Protagonists